


Precious

by furysgrace



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furysgrace/pseuds/furysgrace





	Precious

~Precious~

You had been having dinner with him more frequently. He liked to watch you eat. He invited you to swim with him because he said your movements through the water were things of beauty, like artwork.

When Will Graham sent the orderly to kill him, you were there. Hannibal’s first waking thoughts after being drugged were of you, which surprised him greatly. Somehow, he had tricked himself into caring. When he saw your body lying haphazardly in the corner, unmoving, his rage doubled.

The rage faded as you slowly came to, groaning softly in the corner. The orderly from the mental hospital shot you with another dart and you stilled again, bringing a low growl from Hannibal. It did not matter that he was balancing precariously atop an overturned wooden bucket with a noose around his neck, nor did it matter to him that his arms were shackled to a rod in a cross-like manner. It did not even occur to him to concern himself with the deep cuts on his wrists.

What _did_ concern him were the multiple darts on your skin, filling your bloodstream with toxic levels of sedatives.

 

Later, once Jack Crawford had pulled him down and the ambulances had arrived, he insisted you be brought in the same ambulance and placed in the same room in the hospital.

When you woke, his face was the first thing you saw. His hand traced your jaw delicately, as if he were afraid too much contact would break you.

“You’re alive,” was the first phrase you gasped, and you moved to sit up so you could see him better.

“As are you,” he rasped.

Tears came unbidden to your eyes and Hannibal wordlessly swept you into his arms as he climbed into your bed. He cradled your body next to his as if it were the most precious thing he had been given. And that was how the nurses found the two of you some hours later.


End file.
